


Langgas

by Amusuk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusuk/pseuds/Amusuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setelah 98 tahun, akhirnya ia memperoleh kebebasannya, kemerdekaannya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Langgas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Langgas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594215) by [yucc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc). 



<https://soundcloud.com/amunnie/podfic-langgas-bagian-1/>


End file.
